


Husband, Child? Whats the differance?

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [32]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Turtle.Nico should not have taken Will to the pet store with him. Walk in to get dog food- come out with two turtles and a giddy husband.





	Husband, Child? Whats the differance?

Nico woke up on Saturday morning to Will’s warm breath on a very particular place of Nico’s body that made his body quiver with arousal. Nico love mornings when Will would wake him up. They were married now, and it seemed that with marriage came a much more adventurous Will. Nico wasn’t complaining though. It was a great way to start the day: moaning into their pillows and dirtying the sheets. They washed their bed sheets _a lot,_  by the way.

To say the least, Nico was in a good mood this morning. After his morning wake up call, him and Will had showered and dressed.

They now had an apartment in New Rome. It wasn’t small, but it also wasn’t huge. Originally, it was two bedroom and one bath. Now, they had the bedroom, a bathroom and an office. The office was mostly for Will. He got accepted into the medical program at the university, so he would need a quiet place to work.

Nico was in the kitchen, looking over their calendar, sipping his coffee. The only thing of importance was that he needed to go to the pet store to get dog food. Husky had been Nico’s dog for many years before they moved to New Rome, so it was only natural she came with them. She was basically Nico’s child. If he remembered right, she was still sleeping on the couch. He should really check to make sure she wasn’t chewing on anything she shouldn’t be, but he couldn’t be bothered at the moment.

Nico scanned the calendar. Beside his needed errand to the pet shop, he saw no other thing on that day’s agenda.

Awesome.

XxX

Nico should not have brought Will to the pet store. He really should have known better. He had left Will to look at the pets while he grabbed a cart to get what he needed.

Dog food - yes  
Rawhyde - yes  
Dog treats - yes  
Husband - no

Nico had finished getting what he needed and made his way to the smaller household pets to look for Will. Nico found his husband with his nose pressed to the glass of one of the displays. _Oh gods_ , Nico thought. This would not be good.

“Will,” Nico said. “Time to go.”

“But Nico!” Will mused. “Come look how cute they are.”

Nico sighed and leaned his head near the glass. Inside was a little habitat with a little pond and beach. He saw a small turtle under the decorative umbrella and an even smaller one having a little swim. “Cute,” Nico agreed. “Lets go.”

Will turned to him and grabbed his face in his hands. “I want them,” he said, his face leaning in close to Nico’s. His pupils were blown wide and he looked like a madman. _Oh no_ , Nico thought, _I can’t tell him no_. This could be problematic.

Nico sighed. “Will…”

“Please…” Will said sweetly. Then he smiled and leaned into Nico’s ear. “Maybe I could do that thing you like. With ,my tongue on your-”

“Okay!” Nico agreed flustered. Will might have been a sweetheart- but he could play dirty.

XxX

Nico watched as Will placed the glass habitat on the shelf in his office. Nico smiled at now happy he was. Will poured the stones into the bottom. Nico watched as he placed a large rock platform in the far corner and began filling the habitat with water. Will was cute, Nico noted, when he was focused on something. Of course he knew that already, but it was different when Will was biting his lip over a little baby turtle than when he was stitching somebody’s leg.

Lastly, Will placed the little creatures in their new home. When Nico went closer to look, Will wrapped an arm around his waist. “Don't they look happy?”

Nico didn’t really see how the turtles could show emotion or how Will was noticing said emotions, but Nico nodded his head along, if only for the sake of his husband. Will kissed his temple. “I love you.”

Nico smiled and turned in his arms leaning into Will’s ear. “Now what was this thing you were promising earlier about your tongue?”


End file.
